PPGZ and RRBZ Forever Love Story
by AnimeChickxD
Summary: 2 years after Kare(Him) was defeated, the girls have an almost normal life, besides saving Tokyo from a few villains that kept Kare's dark aura. But what is that strange mysterious dark aura lurking all over Tokyo? There's something more powerful than Kare around. And they are terrified to what may now happen. And even more scared of what they feel for (maybe) the wrong person...


**Chapter 1: Can It Be?**

**2 years after Kare's (HIM) defeat, the Powerpuff Girls Z have had an almost normal life. Besides saving Tokyo City from few villians that are still at it and maybe a few bank robberies or other crimes. There haven't been that many disastrous crimes now since Kare is gone. Now just the monsters that kept Kare's dark aura are left. **  
><strong>The girls are now in sophmore year and are 15 years old. They still live where they've always lived, still best friends, still the PPGZ, and not much has changed. But can <strong>**_that_** **change?**

~Momoko's POV~  
>I woke up to the morning sun shining on my face. I yawned as I stretched a little and sat up. I lazily rubbed my eye but when I glanced at my alarm clock with drowsy eyes, I felt like my soul dropped. I gasped and ran to my closet to find something to wear. 'I can't believe I overslept' I thought as I put on a pink blouse and a short white skirt. I wore white boots completing my look. I brushed my hair, now reaching my butt. I no longer wore my hair in a bow, it was just down. I checked myself in the mirror and headed downstairs.<br>My mom was in the kitchen and so was my little sister, Kuriko, now 10.  
>"Momoko, sweety, you overslept again?" Asked my mom.<br>"Yeah, Im sorry mom its just that I stayed up late doing homework" I said  
>"Just hurry, honey."<br>I grabbed a peice of toast, waved goodbye, and headed out the door.  
>It was a beautiful day. The sky was blue and I smiled as I breathed in a breath of fresh air. It was going to be a good day. As I ran to school I checked my phone and sure enough had a few texts from Miyako and Kaoru. Mostly asking were I was or if I was going to school.<br>Our High School was really well known in Japan and was, I think, given 5 stars. It kind of looked exactly like the schools called Shinjuku High School and Tokyo High School. But bigger. People have always confused our high school with those two since they're so similar. Anyway, I arrived 5 minutes before the bell (I don't live that far from school, just walk over the big blue bridge over Tama River) and unlocked my locker.  
>"Momoko, there you are!"<br>I turned and saw my two best friends, Miyako and Kaoru running towards me.  
>"Hey, whats up, guys?" I smiled at them.<br>"Where were you?" Asked Kaoru.  
>"I stayed up last night finishing my science homework so I woke up late," I explained.<br>"Ok well at least you're here. Now lets go to class the bell rung" said Miyako.  
>As we walked to class I couldnt help but notice Miyako's beautiful dress. It was short and light blue with beautiful designs. She had accessories completing her look and now she wore her hair down and it reached just below her shoulders. She was beautiful as anyone could see. And still to this day boys are crushing on her. Her locker is almost always filled with love notes. Boy, am I jealous. Just a little. :)<br>"Oh my gosh, Miyako! Your dress is beautiful!" I said.  
>"Oh thank you. I love your outfit today as well!" She said.<br>"OMG, you think so" I said looking at my clothes.  
>Me and Miyako chatted away talking about our outfits. And I noticed Kaoru roll her eyes at us. I know she found no interest in our little girly conversations. She was still a sports lovin tomboy wearing khaki shorts and a green sweater. She had her usuall hair she had 2 years ago.<br>We walked to 1st period which was Biology which we all had together. Yay! Our Biology class had lab tables instead of desks, with posters related to Biology. We were always doing experiments and stuff like that. We walked to our seats in the back (we have to sit in the back in case our belts flash) we sat literally next to each other at the same lab table. We got our stuff out and waited for the teacher to begin class.  
>Mrs. Nakamura came in wearing one of her long dresses that she always wears. She's always seemed like a cheerful person. Her giddy additude always brightens up my day.<br>"Goodmorning class, I hope you all had a great day yesterday! Lets get the day started! But before you turn in your homework I need to tell you that I've changed the due date to next week."  
>Did you here that? That was the sound of my soul dropping on the floor. I groaned as I slumped in my seat. I stayed up for hours last night trying to finish that homework. I was late to school because of it!<br>"But today is a special day! We are having two new students in this class!"  
>My eyes shot up with this.<br>"I need you all to be respectful to them, ok?" She motioned for them to come in.  
>Two guys walked in the room. And as soon as they did all the girl literally had hearts in their eyes.<br>One was blonde with spiked hair to each sides. He had deep blue eyes. He wore a blue windbreaker with khaki shorts and blue converse.  
>The other was a redhead and to my amazment had deep ruby red eyes. He had messy red spiky hair and had it under a backwards red cap. He was wearing a red halfzipped hoody and baggy jeans.<br>They were pretty cute I guess... but... I don't know...  
>"Boys would you introduce yourselves?" Asked Mrs. Nakamura said cheerfully.<br>"Whats up? My names Akira Miyazawa and this is my brother Hiroshi." He said introducing himself and his brother. His brother waved cheerfully to the class and some girls waved back giggling.  
>All I could could think of was how they were brothers if they didnt look anything alike?!<br>"Nice to meet you boys! All right, please have a seat in the back, there are two empty seats there I believe."  
>The two boys walked to their seats which was literally the lab table in front of us. As they walked to their seats literally every girl squealed in excitement. I actually felt like I made eye contact with the red head for less than half a second and I felt a cold chill down my spine.<br>I noticed both Miyako and Kaoru were staring wide eyed at me.  
>"What?" I asked raising an eyebrow.<br>"Are you ok? You didnt even act all boycrazy when you saw them." Asked Miyako in a low voice.  
>"Huh? Oh. Um... I just... didnt really feel that way towards them. They are cute though" I lied with a small smile. I had gotten a bit mature these last 2 years. I still noticed cute guys but I wasnt as boy-crazy as I used to be when I would literally drool over anyone I saw. But I was lying about these guys.<br>Inside I felt different. I didnt know what it felt like but for some reason I had a bad feeling. I felt as if I should be careful and keep my guard up. I didnt want to tell Miyako and Kaoru because it could be that I'm just being weird. And I didnt want them go think I'm crazy. But... I was in such a happy mood today... but as soon as I saw them I felt that go down.  
>I shook off the feeling and listened to the lesson. I couldnt pay attention though I kept staring at the two boys In front of us. Whats with me? Theres nothing wrong with them. I felt so subconscious.<br>I just kept staring at the back of their heads that I didnt notice Kaoru saying my name.  
>"Huh?" I said snapping out of my trance.<br>"Damn Momoko, I see youre hella into that guy. You wont stop staring at him." She whispered shaking her head.  
>"Wha- no! Im just thinking." Should I tell them?<br>I sighed, "Guys I'll tell you after class" I said and they gave me questioning looks. I ignored them and tried to focus on the lesson.  
>But I kept thinking that there was something about them but I didnt understand what. They certainly look nothing alike and I dont know why but now I'm getting the feeling that I've seen them somewhere before.<br>After class was over we walked over two our lockers, which were right next to each other. And I decided to tell them about what Ive been feeling.  
>"So whats this supposed to mean?" said Kaoru raising an eyebrow with arms crossed.<br>"I dont know its just that I have this strange weird feeling about them" I said.  
>"Yeah but that doesnt mean anything still. You could just be imagining things" Kaoru said.<br>"I know, I know. Im just sayin" I said.  
>"Momoko, if we were listened to everything we felt and every bad feeling we had then-"<br>"No. I understand what Momoko is trying to say. I... felt the same thing" Miyako suddenly said quietly.  
>We both looked at Miyako.<br>"Are you guys serious?" Kaoru asked looking at both of us.  
>"Yes, although I felt a sort of... And correct me if Im wrong... a sort of ... dark aura..." Miyako said uneasy.<br>My eyes widened. This was starting to sound serious. And I was glad at least I knew I wasnt imagining things.  
>"What!" Kaoru literally yelled, not believing her ears making other students look towards us.<br>"Kaoru keep it down!" I wispered looking left to right ackwardly.  
>"How do you expect me to keep it down when you guys are absolutly nuts! First of all there hasnt been any new dark aura around for years. Secondly, I cant believe you guys are jumping to conlusions just because you suddenly got this 'feeling' about someone you've never met!"<br>We didnt say anthing. All I could think of was that maybe she was right. We probably we imagining things. I know I didn't get enough sleep last night. But Miyako felt the same thing. This feeling I felt is something I've never felt before. I can't describe it.  
>There obviously can't be any new dark aura. Kare is gone. Forever. And even if there was, Peach would have detected it by now so it's all good. I hope. And Kaoru was right, theres nothing wrong with these boys... cause there shouldnt be. But why do I have such a bad feeling?<p>

**_~to be continued~_**  
><strong>AN: Yo whas up guys? So what do guys you think of Chapter 1?! I swear it gets better! Butch hasn't even come up yet. Please dont judge me its my first story, k? And don't judge me if I made any spelling mistakes I'm still improving on my English this was gonna do this in Japanese but decided otherwise since most people speak English so I had it translated ^-^. Please tell me what you think and don't forget to review! Arigato, mina-san(^-^) **


End file.
